Tiempo
by hk2
Summary: El corazon no escucha la razon... Hanamichi? Rukawa?... ust que deciden?...


*****TIEMPO*****

**By: Hikaru_Elizabeth**

**Ya han pasado varios meses desde que estamos juntos... nunca pensé que él sería la persona que siempre esperé... aún recuerdo como paso todo...**

* * *

**Estaba declarándome a Haruko,"era el primer día de regreso a Shohoku... no podía todavía jugar pero en unos cuantos días volvería al equipo...", en un su ultima carta decía que me esperaba... ilusionado fui a su lado esperando que nos hiciéramos novios, pero me respondió que solo me quería como a un gran amigo, me destruyo el corazón... Estaba en la azotea... sentado buscando una respuesta a tan fatal destino. ¿Porque?...Pero Rukawa apareció se sentó y solo me pregunto**

**__¿qué té pasa tonto?...**

**no le respondí como siempre, solo conteste su pregunta... cuando le conté todo... el saco su discman señal clara que la conversación había terminado. No sé porque lo hice, ni lo sé ahora pero le pregunte si yo también podía escuchar... no se negó... recuerdo que la música era suave. Y me alegraba el corazón... a los cinco minutos se durmió y se derrumbo a mi lado, estaba profundamente dormido... lo trate de despertar pero... era seguro que se enojaría... no podía moverme... no tuve otra opción que quedarme con él, parece que disfrutaba su sueño... ¿porque no lo tire a un costado y me marchaba? Creo que fue por la música... me tranquilizaba... me reconfortaba en este dolor... al estar a su lado me dio sueño... me dormí profundamente... no sé con certeza cuanto tiempo .. despetamos al mismo tiempo y pude notar por sus rostro que se sorprendió de estar en mis rodillas... se paro y camino en dirección a la puerta... lo detuve para pedirle por primera vez en mi vida si me prestamaba el CD de música ... se negó, creo que ya sabía su respuesta... pero después de seguirlo unas cuantas cuadras acepto... junto con el CD me entrego un papel con su dirección... y solo tenía una condición que era algo raro... que se lo devolviera ese mismo día... **

**Me diriguí a casa luego de la gran hazaña que había logrado, habrí la puerta bastante moleso... conmigo y con la miserable vida que llevaba, de no ser por mis amigos creo que no soportaría estar en soledad, escuche el CD unas cuantas veces... pude advertir que ya era tarde... y si no se lo llevaba tendría otro problema de que preocuparme... así que salí y busque la casa... no fue problema... toque la puerta pero nadie contesto... empezó a llover... pensé que el clima sentía mi tristeza, toda aquella que lleve conmigo todo ese día... me senté en la puerta... y de repente esta se abrió... al darme vuelta... empezó a dolerme la espalda señal de que mi lesión no había curado... me pare casi tambaleándome y caí... Rukawa me miró y por un momento pude saber con certeza que había tomado la decisión de ayudarme... me ayudo a entrar a su casa... pude notar que para estar viviendo solo estaba muy limpio y ordenado cosa que faltaba en mi casa... me apoye en un sofá... le di el CD, lo tomo y lo deposito junto a los demás que estaban en una mesa, empezó a intensificarse el dolor...intentaba ponerme en pie... pero me desplome cerca de él... **

**__Tonto... no puedes moverte... **

**Esas palabras resonaron en mi mente... ¿desde cuando no podía valerme por mí mismo? La respuesta vino a mi mente...**

**__Solo te quiero como un buen amigo... Hanamichi lo siento... perdóname... pero a mí me gusta RUKAWA! no puedo corresponder, no quise crearte falsas ilusiones con mi carta, disculpame!**

**Rukawa... por un momento pensé en golpearlo para desquitar mi furia. Pero él se acercó y me ayudo a pararme...**

** _Donde esta tu casa?...**

**La persona menos habladora...y expresiva...me estaba ayudando... Para que desquitarme? Razone mientras caminábamos rumbo a mi casa... un lugar muy solitario... en esos días mi madre no estaba... no estuvo conmigo en el Hospital... le importaba más sus viajes de negocios que su propio hijo... así no fue en mi infancia... todo sucedió después de la muerte de mi padre... Rukawa me saco de mis pensamientos mientras... me señalaba la casa... **

**__Aquí vives? **

**__¡¡¡Qué pregunta más tonta!!! Respondí mientras le indicaba el cartel en la puerta..."Familia Sakuragui", su única y dolorosa reacción... fue no sujetarme más... si no me hubiera sostenido en un poste habría caído en la húmeda vereda... __¡¡¡Kitsune... estúpido... !!!...¿que intentas hacer?!!! **

**__Creo que lo sabes a la perfección... Tonto...**

**Estaba a punto de marcharse pero lo detuve con un grito... ¿qué pensaba? Una persona en mi estado no podría ni llegar a abrir la puerta... Con una cara de resignación me ayudo... Estando nuevamente en mi casa... le dije que ya podía irse... no tenía por que soportar que me ayude ... solo por que me tiene lastima... Detesto eso, aún hoy. Lo detesto...**

** __Adiós! **

**Fue lo único que escuche ... me había quedado solo... en una desolada casa... recordé lo del letrero "Familia Sakuragui"...ya no existe la familia Sakuragui... pensé por unos momentos...aquel letrero era más doloroso que recordar la muerte de mi padre... tendría que cambiarlo por "Sakuragui". Pasaron los días de aquel incidente... Trataba de evitar a Haruko a toda costa... ella no era como cualquier rechazó...era una reafirmación de que nadie me amaría... oculte mis sentimientos de todos... nadie notó mi cambio... solo él... Kaede Rukawa... lo sabía todo...**

**Cuándo regrese al equipo... todos me recibieron felices de mi regreso... tendría que soportar ver a Haruko, no la detestaba pero me era muy doloroso verla... Al tocar nuevamente el balón me hice la promesa de solo concentrarme en el Básquet... y tratar de olvidar... Al finalizar el entrenamiento Yohei vino a buscarme... Hoy irían a Danny`s... les dije que entrenaría hasta tarde... quería pensar en lo que haría desde ahora... Al estar solo empecé a practicar... ya sabía jugar bastante bien... podía tener cierta certeza en los tiros... al descansar un poco escuche pasos... todo indicaba que se dirigía en donde estaba... al abrirse la puerta estaba Rukawa... al verme ni me dirigió la palabra y empezó a practicar... __Maleducado... tendrías que saludar!!! Le grite furioso... su respuesta fue __¿Nani? Me contuve de golpearlo pero algo me decía que tenía que enfrentarlo... si podía ganarle confirmaría que soy uno de los mejores... Lo pensé por unos minutos... __ Rukawa... ¿Un 1 a 1?**

**Solo me tiro el balón a mis manos y respondió __Después no te quejes! El partido había comenzado... al final el marcador quedo en un 37 a 39 él me había vencido por 2 puntos! se sentó a descansar... eso aumento mis ánimos, por lo menos lo había agotado... mi esfuerzo no fue en vano... al tomar mis cosas me dirigí a la salida y no voltee a verlo...**

**Llegue a mi casa, encontré un mensaje en el contestador... escuche el recado... era mi madre se retrasaría 3 semanas más en volver... estaba destrozado... ocultando mi dolor con carcajadas... salí a caminar en busca de esclarecer mis pensamientos... pero termine peleando con un grupo de hombres sin ningún motivo... lastimado camine unas cuantas cuadras y me desplome en el suelo... alguien me levanto y me ayudo, no pude ver su rostro... ya que mi sangre no me lo permitía... parecía conocerme para ayudarme... al entrar a su casa... me puse a llorar como un niño... ya no podía reprimir mis sentimientos... mi gran dolor... lo abrace... sin saber ¿por que?, Sentí como respondían a mi abrazo... y me quede dormido en sus brazos... A la mañana siguiente desperté en una cama que no era la mía... camine por los pasillos hasta encontrarme con Kaede Rukawa durmiendo en un sofá... él me había ayudado... y lo peor me había visto llorar... tome mis cosas, deje una nota y me dirigí a la salida... Por mala suerte, la puerta estaba cerrada... maldije esa ocasión... no sabiendo que hacer... me dirigí a la cocina... si no podía irme por lo menos le agradecería... será mi rival... y la persona menos habladora del mundo pero me había ayudado... me senté enfrente de él. Esperando a que despertará... no podía creer que él me había abrazado... recordé lo cálido que eran sus brazos... y en ese momento se despertó... **

**__No te has ido? **

**__¿Cómo quieres que lo haga sí la puerta esta cerrada? Kitsune estúpido... le respondí con un cierto tono... pero no pude dejar de sonrojarme cuando me miró con sus ojos. ¿Que me estaba pasando? en ese momento no lo adivinaba... Lo sacudí medio dormido para que me abriera, si continuaba un minuto más en esa casa... algo malo ocurriría...**

**Apenas salí de allí me dirigí a mi casa... tratando de esclarecer un poco mis pensamientos... empecé a gritar todo lo que sentía... __No es posible... yo no soy así. ¿que me sucede?...yo no soy... así... pase toda la noche despierto... preguntándome solo una cosa... ¿este soy yo... o soy otra persona?...**

**A la mañana siguiente... me dirigí a entrenar un poco a la mañana... no pude creer lo que vi... él estaba allí Kaede Rukawa... pensé que jamás me dejaría. En cualquier lugar que iba... Kaede Rukawa allí estaba... cansado y furioso me dirigí a su lado lo tome por la remera... y le grite lo más fuerte que pude __No me dejaras en paz?!!!! CON UN TONO BURLESCO RESPONDIÓ **

**__Él que no me deja en paz es otro...**

**Que!!! Acaso yo lo estaba siguiendo... acaso esa era la realidad?...no era posible..Lo empecé a golpear... en ese momento los dos empezamos a atacarnos... al cansarnos... lo mire por un segundo... algo me llamaba la atención... y descubrí lo que tanto temía... él ya estaba en mi vida... tome mis cosas y empecé a marcharme del lugar... extrañamente Rukawa hizo sus certeros comentarios... **

**__Te escapas otra vez... **

** Me di la vuelta y con la poca fuerza que me quedaba lo tome por los hombros... lo mire a los ojos y... tuve que decirlo... para que guardarlo. Si al final yo sabía que el jamás me aceptaría... como varias personas me lo han demostrado... __Kitsune estúpido. Si permanezco un minuto más a tu lado terminare aceptando que me gustas... sí!!! Has oído Rukawa... yo solo quise evitar esta situación... Idiota... Lo solté... pero extrañamente... me dijo **

**__Ya lo sabía... **

**He?...por que lo sabe pensé... **

**__Idiota... tus ojos... me dicen más cosas...**

**__Estúpido Kitsune... ya déjame en paz... ya he dicho todo... espero no verte más... Aturdido me marche... camine por varios lugares... tratando de pensar... llegue a un extraño lugar... era un bosque... me dirigí allí y tome una siesta... quería alejarme de este mundo aunque sea por unos minutos... **

**Las horas pasaron y decidí volver a casa... ya era tarde... busque las llaves pero no las tenía en mis bolsillos... era seguro que lo había perdido en la plaza... Llegue allí y no encontré nada... alguien lo tenía que tener... Resignado recordé el camino de la casa del Kitsune... él debía de tenerlas... no sé por que camine hasta allí... yo solo no quería verlo... pero también quería descansar... y no podía entrar a mi casa... Toque la puerta... Rukawa abrió la puerta algo sorprendido... __Tienes mis llaves? Le pregunté antes de que dijera algo... **

**__Sí, idiota... **

**su respuesta sólo me afirmo que debía de escapar de allí... __Damelas! Y su negativa me enfureció...**

** __Te quedarás en la calle... **

**__Kitsune tarado... devuélvelas, solo quiero descansar...!!! **

**__Debiste pensarlo antes de golpearme... **

**__Después dices que yo te busco... me las das y no te veo la cara por este día... **

**__No! **

**__Esta bien... AUNQUE SEA POR LA FUERZA ME LAS DARAS... !!! Lo empuje y entre a la sala no encontré mis llaves allí... **

**__Si las quieres están allí!-dijo inicando un cuarto**

** __Que!!! En tu cuarto... !!! No crees que té estas aprovechando... ya déjame en paz... solo dame las llaves... **

**__Están allí! **

**Con todo el valor que junte entre... al momento de tomar las llaves sé cerro la puerta silenciosamente... Me desperté... en verdad no había sucedido nada... solo fue un tonto sueño... todavía me encontraba en el bosque... busque mis llaves... estaban en mi bolsillo... __Que suerte! Dije... después de mi extraño sueño me fui rumbo a casa... llegue y tome un baño, lo necesitaba... Pasaron los días y empecé a evitar a Rukawa, no lo quería ver ni en los pasillos... Fingí que era el mismo con Yohei y los demás pero sentí que no era el mismo... era otro, completamente diferente al de antes... **

**No soportando la situación... tome la gran decisión... tenía que irme de Shohoku... no podía estar en el mismo lugar que Kaede Rukawa... cada entrenamiento era el mismo infierno... tenía que salvarme... Tome la decisión de ir a Ryonan..., aunque me cueste creerlo era la única salvación... quedaba un poco lejos, pero era la única cerca de mi casa... que no sea Shohoku... estaban en Ubicaciones opuestas. Jamás me encontraría con Kitsune... fue una gran idea... pero cuando le comunique al equipo mi decisión nadie me respondió... estaban furiosos... pero era eso o caer arrastrándome a Rukawa... me quede en el gimnasio hasta la noche... me despedía del único lugar en donde fui feliz... Haruko me había dirigido al camino correcto y doloroso... Al marcharme me encontré con él... Parado en la puerta... con una voz dura me dijo casi desafiándome... **

**__Te escapas nuevamente... tarado...**

**No reacciones con sus palabras sólo pensé que debía de irme pronto... volvió a insistir... **

**__Cobarde, me das lastima... **

**Me dolió admitirlo pero era verdad, tratando de escapar de la situación baje la mirada y camine a la salida... **

**__Tu me gustas... **

**Al escuchar esa confesión no sabía si estar feliz o escapar corriendo... acaso él era el único que me aceptaría... acaso él se interesó en mi?... pensé por varios minutos. Continué caminando... hasta la puerta de salida, me apoye en un costado de ella y como un susurro le confese habiertamente __Y tú a mí, Rukawa... **

**Solo le dedique una sonrisa... antes de continuar caminando, todo estaba dicho... __Solo dame Tiempo... fue lo último que pronuncie... pero Kaede no se conformó con esa respuesta, camino hacia mi...me tomo del cuello y me obligo a verlo... estaba muy nervioso ya que me estaba acorralado contra una pared...él estaba tomando toda la iniciativa... se hacercó más a mi rostro ruborizado y me beso...no reaccione... mi mente estaba en blanco... **

* * *

**Ahora estoy con él... con Kaede Rukawa... la persona que menos había imaginado como pareja... aún no le comente nada a nadie...ecepto a Yohei...él respetó mi decisión...Espero que funcione la relación, ya que no es común...aunque Kaede algunas veces es distante pero yo sabía esto desde el principio, no pude negarme al ver sus ojos y aquellas inusuales sonrisas que doblegan mi voluntad... Soy el Tensai Sakuragui! que esta al lado de Kaede Rukawa, amante y rival...**

**__En que piensas Do'aho?**

**__Te habías tardado Kitsune...Estuve esperando...**

**__bastante cómodo...**

**__he?! ...jaja! Te habías tardado tanto que me sente...**

**__Vamonos!**

**__Te merecías de castigado una clase especial...jajaa!!! Eso te pasas por ser tan dormilón...**

**__Callate!**

**~~**~~The end~~**~~**

****Nota de la autora**:**

** Hola!!! Soy yo, de nuevo presentándoles otro fics...claro... es un HanaRu...me gustan los personajes...pero yo (hasta ****que Takehiko Inoue me diga lo contrario) pienso que ellos son Heterosexuales...pero si los ves, y lo pensas, te viene a la mente que hacen una pareja perfecta...Lo ace****pto no me desagrada tanto "la idea" de que ellos estén juntos...** HACEN UNA EXELENTE PAREJA** dejando de lado mi opinión...espero que les guste...Comentarios, dudas, etc... serán bien recibidos!...excepto Virus! o solo e-mail de un/a fan de Slam Dunk, será bien recibida!. Espero que las autoras del los dibujos de fondo no se enojen... yo comviné los dos dibujos para crear el fondo! (como ya sabrán) Perdón si las molesto...**** (Prohibida su copia y/o choreo, y si te lo robas te hagó mierda tu computadora!) **

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a SLAM DUNK_Takehiko Inoue así que espero no encontrarme con alguna demanda!**

**(20/09/01)**

**Hikaru **


End file.
